Tall's Craft
by JallThrillz
Summary: Based on the Minecraft server Tallcraft, this story includes magic like none other, turning into a giant school story like never before. This story revolves around Lisa, a girl that is normally late for class. When one day, drama strikes the school, even more drama occurs. How will it end?


Tall's Craft

A Tallcraft Fan Fiction written by

Jall Thrillz

Lisa opened her eyes waking up, wearing her favorite blue and green striped onesie. Suddenly, she looked at the clock to see that it said 8:00 AM. Lisa blinked at it twice, pulling the hood of her pajamas down.

"Wait," she said to herself, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Eight o'clock—_oh no_, I'm late, I'm late, _I'm late!" _ Lisa fell out of her bed, vigorously brushing her brown hair with blonde ends, scrambling over to her dresser to find that her uniform wasn't in her dressers.

That was when Jasmine cocked her head into Lisa's doorway, saying, "Well it seems _you're _late _once again_, _space-cadet_."

"Shut up! This is serious, if I arrive late once again; I'll probably be receiving detention longer than last term!" Lisa cried out.

"Well I can't give you a ride down because _Ashley_ borrowed the car today," Jasmine grinned.

"Ashley said she was borrowing it _last month, _has she _even_ returned the keys yet, Jas?" Lisa asked. "_Nope_, I actually didn't even realize it was a month," Jasmine replied.

"I mark _everything_ she does on the calendar, I think you know that by now," Lisa frowned, fading into a gasp as she realized she was still in her pajamas.

"Jas I need to borrow your old uniform for today!" Lisa yelled. "It's _still_ dirty from the last time I used it, though," Jasmine confirmed.

"I _don't care_ if it has mold from _years ago_, I just _need_ it!" Lisa complained. "If you're going to be that way about it, then _fine_. It'll smell _a lot_ though, so just put it through the washer when you get to school," Jasmine ordered.

Lisa held up the uniform and looked at the name tag, saying 'Lisa Backwards.'

Lisa bluntly stared at the uniform's tag, pure annoyance showing in her expression as she said, "You're _joking_, right?"

"Well I wanted to see how much _cuter_ I'd look with it on, _Sissy," _Jasmine grinned.

"I'm sure your pink hair doesn't look _anywhere_ near cute with this on. And stop taking my clothes, I'm surely going to be—I need to leave _now!_" Lisa yelled with the blue and white uniform on in seconds.

"Don't forget your socks and shoes, plus there's a bagel on the counter for you!" Jasmine shouted back at her.

Lisa ran out of the door of the apartment building, holding her navy blue bag with her hair waving everywhere.

She sprinted past everyone in the pathways like they were weeds, rushing up to the school named Tallcraft Academy.

When Lisa finally arrived at the school, she bent down on her knees, heavily breathing, almost panting like a dog.

That was when a girl with newly dyed long red hair walked up to her, wearing a brand new white collar tank top with a dark blue bow tie and a matching miniskirt with black boots.

"Well it looks like you're a complete _drag, _Lisa!" she said.

Lisa looked up to recognize the familiar amethyst eyes of Ashley Jall, one of the seemingly popular girls at the school.

"Oh, hey Ash," Lisa breathed in, casually remarking to Ashley.

"Oh, and I'm really sorry, but I _just_ found your roommate's keys to her car! I didn't mean to have them for _so_ long—but—it just made me _so sad_ that—I—_I'm sorry_!" Ashley burst into tears suddenly, the keys to Jasmine's car in her hand.

"Uhh, its okay, Ashley. We don't mind, it's just good that you got them back," Lisa was a little freaked out at Ashley, for it was a bit early for her to be crying.

Ashley is the type of person who would cry over any mistake she makes, which is why she has failed grades, for the teacher always tells her she's correct when she clearly isn't.

"Hey, Ashley, do me a favor and _stop crying_," Lisa said, "The vice principal is here."

Ashley looked all around her when she realized he indeed was coming. She wiped the tears off of her face and put her sunglasses on, the redness of her cheeks fading away.

The wind blew around when the vice principal came in through the closing gates; his gray fur blew in the wind with it.

Ashley's eyes twinkled as she said, "Vice principal Thierry! Can I touch your fur, it looks _so_ silky."

Thierry looked over at her, and then back at the surrounding students, then back at Ashley.

Lisa whispered, "Ashley, what were you _thinking_? The last time you touch it he went bald for a _month_! And koalas aren't pretty when they're bald!"

Thierry then said, "No thank you."

Right behind him came in Philip, a very wild Pokémon named Raichu, and a man named Malus together, and Malus being another koala wearing a jeweled crown.

When they both bowed down at the crowd of students, they started to grimace at each other, frowning and muttering unheard words that clearly weren't kind.

"Stop arguing you guys," came a voice Lisa clearly recognized. She felt arms and the pink hair of Jasmine surround her.

"Good morning, _space-cadet_!" Jasmine grinned.

"Jas, you look _so_ cute in that outfit of mine you remade!" Ashley giggled.

"I've edited this thing _about_ four months ago," Jasmine replied her brown shirt with green jewels on. She also had a green jewel on her forehead.

Ashley gasped, "_Lisa_ I didn't get to hug you yet!"

"Oh no, oh no, _oh no_," Lisa muttered.

A blonde haired boy with a white hood came in through the gates as well, his name being Trev. He tugged Jasmine off of Lisa and then bowed, lightly punching her back to get Jasmine to bow with him.

Ashley's arms were still around Lisa when a man in a black cloak and an adorable skeleton mask came in.

She gasped with a smile as Ashley had recognized that mask as her own, "Mister Tall! You put my mask on today!" her eyes twinkled.

The mask had two black holes in it as eyes and another dot as a nose. There was also an amateur drawn thin line representing a smile.

The main principal, known as Tall, had walked in, the black cloak covering his whole body and the mask covering his face, matching in with the hood.

Lisa whispered, "So did you actually get to see his face?" Ashley whispered back, "I did, but I'll never tell you about what it looked like!"

A boy walked in from behind Tall, his name being Herro. He had black hair with three white strips lining on one half on his hair and was a distant relative of Tall.

Herro bowed, saying, "Good morning to all of the members here."

"Did you notice that he only said eight words in his greeting?" Ashley pointed.

"Wait, you _actually _know how to count Ashley?!" Lisa gasped. "Well I can only count up to—what was that number again?" Ashley asked.

Afterwards, two men, one with a plain face and brown hair and one with a steam punk outfit and a monocle, came in surrounding Tall.

"Good morning students," one said, his name being Lord. The other one, named Legend-Awesome, nodded.

As all of the students walked into the giant stone building full of rainbow colored windows and halls, Lisa was thinking to herself.

_It's weird that Ashley was actually right about Herro's speech being eight words long. The only thing she's actually good at is spelling for all I know, but seriously. And Jas and Ash are so much clingier suddenly. _Lisa thought.

When Ashley and Lisa stepped inside, the atmosphere felt cold and dark. "Lisa, I feel so scared!" Ashley had tears splashing out of her eyes.

_Obviously she's not majorly frightened, for she always cries. _Lisa noted.

Everyone had grimaced at each other, glaring and muttering.

"Stop the waterworks; I think Phil and Malus just passed their anger on. It's like a disease anyway," Lisa casually remarked, though one thing she noticed changed her beliefs.

A girl named Alicia glared at Ashley, Ashley glaring directly back at her. _What's going on? _Lisa thought.

_Everyone seems to be hating each other, but for what reason? _ Lisa thought during class, sitting next to Ashley, who was playing with her pencils that were purple and red, clicking them vigorously.

Jasmine was up at the front, teaching the spelling class.

"And this is how you spell the word butt—yes Ashley?" Jasmine called on Ashley, who had then rumbled, "_B-U-T-T!_ Did I get it right?"

Jasmine sighed and wrote on the board the way Ashley spelled butt saying, "Yes, that it correct. Now can you spell ass—oh wait. Uhh, so this is how you spell Tallcraft."

The board had read TERLCURFT when Jasmine slammed the marker back down.

"Never mind. Ashley just teach them while I'm gone," Jasmine slipped out the door immediately, holding a large bottle full of a liquid that shined red labeled JERSMERN'S SPEHSHUL DRIKN NO TUCH PLZ KTHX.

When the bell rang once again, Lisa and Ashley sprinted down the hallway, hurrying to Phil and Malus' classroom for math.

"Are you _sure_ you're ready for today's math test?" Lisa asked, running with Ashley.

"I'm very sure, I'm _confident_ that I'll get a D minus today!" Ashley giggled.

They had then made it to the classroom to see Malus and Phil arguing again.

"_Damn it_! You ate my thunder stone _again!_" Phil raged. Malus kept civilized and silent as he said, "I thought it was a regular rock. Maybe if you didn't leave the _shit _on the counter I wouldn't have eaten it."

Lisa poked Ashley, "Do it now."

Ashley giggled as she stepped into the room, glaring at both Malus and Phil who were staring at her.

"_Shut up_ and get your_ asses_ moving," Ashley growled.

Malus and Phil felt cold chilly shivers tremble up their spines as they hugged each other tightly after Ashley confronted them.

Ashley made a peace sign with her two fingers as she smiled, "Thanks, now let's get on with class!"

Malus and Phil handed out the tests to each student, and when they got to Ashley, their hands were shaking.

Ashley had already begun scribbling all over her test with a purple crayon, Lisa hovering to see Ashley about to color the full test instead of just the top.

Lisa grabbed her wrist that had the crayon in her hand and whispered, "Come on, the last time you did this you earned last place. Do you at least wanna beat Caram?"

Ashley's expression went from sugary to determined, "Right!"

Ashley was scrambling down all of what she thought were the answers on her math quiz when within twenty minutes, she'd finished.

"All done!" Ashley grinned, holding up the test to Phil and Malus.

"Are you _sure_ you're satisfied with your coloring _this time_ around?" Malus asked.

"I don't color on my tests ever though, what are you talking about?" Ashley asked, Phil and Malus thinking back to the giant unicorn drawing that was greatly detailed on her last quiz that she had named "Bunz."

When Ashley left the classroom alone, two men were in front of her, just not the usual two.

"_Umm, hi_ are you guys new?" Ashley shyly smiled. When she looked back at the two to see that they were just straight out staring at her with almost a glare, her facial expression faded into a bluntly shocked expression.

"Uhh, so are you guys just gonna stand there or are you going to get to class—_err_—something?"

The last thing she saw was blackness, shock consuming her.

Later on, Lisa came to the same spot Ashley was at, prior to hearing screaming. "Red hair?" Lisa asked herself, seeing a few strands of what looked like Ashley's hair.

"What's up, Lisa?" Alicia had come by, a girl named Molly following her. "It's Ashley; she's gone," Lisa showed Alicia the strands of hair.

Even in Alicia's current hate for Ashley, she gasped, her eyes showing pure horror. Molly put her hand on Alicia's shoulder saying, "We'll find her. And whoever did this is gonna get a beating, especially by Possum and Sheepy."

Lisa grinned, "Those two will kick those guys' butts."

"Hey what's going on anyway?" said a black haired boy in dark forest green clothing named Ollie Nine.

"Ashley got kidnapped," Molly replied, Alicia crossing her arms.

"It's not like I care anyway. I heard that she was talking about how I'm a snob that likes to watch animated men strip!" Alicia growled.

"Do you really think she's that conceited?" Ollie asked, "I mean seriously. You guys have been friends for a long time; do you think she'd just turn around and tell you something like that?"

"Well she didn't tell me that, it was some guy in a tuxedo that doesn't come from here," Alicia shrugged.

"That guy must've made the school go emo," said a voice. "Hey, speak of the devil!" Lisa turned to see Sheepy, the usual short white haired girl that had a rogue's outfit on.

"And I hear they took Jall?" Possum walked in behind her, wearing a purple-blue school uniform just like Lisa's, having shorter brown hair as well.

"I'm sure she was naïve and taken advantage of as always for her kindness by whoever did this," Sheepy took off her black sunglasses, epicness surrounding the two.

Possum swiped on her red lipstick perfectly on her lips, and then put the container away. "How about we beat the hell outta these punks?" Possum grinned with Sheepy.

"Hi Lisa!" said another girl's voice, who was a girl named Caitlyn in a pink school uniform, followed by a girl in a blue matching one.

"Oh hey Caitlyn, Iron," Lisa greeted. "Have you seen Ashley?" Iron asked. "She actually just left us," Lisa grinned.

"_What?! _She's _dead?!_"

"Uhh… no, she actually got kidnapped."

Caitlyn and Iron had angered expressions, sharing them with Possum and Sheepy.

Lisa then said, "Hey wait you guys! Don't leave—oh gosh." Possum, Sheepy, Caitlyn and Iron had all run off to exit the school, trying to find Ashley.

"So do you think they actually know where she is?" Molly asked. Alicia was just standing there, a disappointed expression on her face.

Later on, Ashley was at a large ship, two from before at the front of it, flying and piloting what now seemed like an airship.

She looked down to see that she was completely bound up by ropes that were frayed and old. Ashley felt her hand flapping around, an empty space viable for her to do… something.

A virtual inventory appeared, and Ashley clicked and typed in several things before her hair changed from red to purple, in a pony tail. She also had a silver no-sleeved collar shirt with a purple tie and a purple laced black skirt with matching purple laced black boots that went up slightly higher than her knees. Ashley had black sleeves no connected to the shirt, black and purple laced as well.

The ropes suddenly ripped to shreds, freeing Ashley. When she stood up, the small heel of her boots clicked on the wooden floors. "Huh, what's going on?" one of the men turned to see Ashley grinning, and her entire appearance changing.

"Boss, the girl's free!" another man yelled.

"Attack her. We have no use any longer. We have already gotten our lady to the academy grounds and she is attacking there," a man in purple sunglasses cackled.

That was when Ashley bounced off of the walls and snatched his sunglasses, putting then on for herself. "These are pretty cool! I hope you don't mind, but I'm keeping these!" Ashley grinned.

"No way! _Attack!" _The leader shouted.

Men swarmed at Ashley when her fists were glowing with a violet flame, punching the foes away strongly. "I'm the violet flame dragon of Tallcraft Academy. Do you even realize who you're messing with?" Ashley giggled.

Down at the academy, Possum, Sheepy, Caitlyn and Iron were trapped in a giant circle of men in pursuit to the academy.

"Take this!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Molly! Molly had a pair of rainbow colored daggers with a unicorn icon as a gem, attacking the opponents.

"I'd like to join in too!" Lisa grinned, holding a coin in her hand. When she flipped the silver coin up and over, landing right in the palm of her hands, lightning sparked everywhere, made of cyan and green. It came directly out of the coin and her forehead, shocking many of the opponents down.

"Nice one there, Lisa," Alicia stepped out. "No way, Alicia Forever! And the Ace of Tallcraft Academy!" one of the men cried.

"Don't forget about the _Unicorn_!" Molly grinned, slicing at the men once again.

"It seems you guys didn't invite us to the party," said a girl with green hair in a dark blue kimono with red and green lacing.

"Hey it's Oddish!" Molly smiled. "And us too," all of the staff members were out behind Oddish, including Phil and Malus, glaring at each other.

A big blob of purple and black suddenly fell from an airship up about, landing on the ground perfectly.

"Is that who I—" Lisa started, the blob finished, "Ashley Jall, at your service!"

"Alright let's go! _Pikachu_; I choose you!" Ashley pointed at all of the men. "I'm a _Raichu_, damn it!" Phil yelled. "_Raichuuu!_" Phil exclaimed, lightning coming from his cheeks and striking down on the opponents.

"Violet flame dragon—_roar_!" Ashley yelled, her violet flames spewing out of her mouth and destroying her enemies.

"Let me join in too!" Oddish grinned, yelling, "Pedal dance!" Cherry blossom pedals warped in and surrounded Oddish, then released and attacked at the foes, surprising heavily damaging them.

A girl named Emily then came out with a few others named Lin, Tater and Teed. Teed was a buff man in a blue shirt and purple pants with a large muscular beard. Lin was also a powerful blue troll with a bow. Tater was then a regular human wearing his normal brawling clothing.

With everyone attacking the mob of opponents in front of them, working as a team, putting everything behind them, one by one each of the foes went down.

Ashley's whole body glowed with fire as she made a triangle with Possum and Sheepy, shining a light at Lisa.

"_Go_ Lisa! She's right there, just strike her down!" Ashley giggled.

More lights shined on Lisa, and eventually, she was left surrounded by them.

_Her body is completely glowing, _Caitlyn thought. _Hopefully she realizes, _Iron began a thought.

_That this is made from… _Oddish began, Ashley, Oddish, Caitlyn, Iron and Lisa all finishing it together, _the power of friendship!_

"Violet flame dragon—roar!" Ashley yelled, fire spewing out her mouth. "_Raichuuu!" _Phil was sparking with lightning once again.

Lisa had her eyes closed, the silver coin in her hand once again. She flipped it, and when she opened her eyes, the coin landed precisely on her palm, closing her hand and sparking her cyan and green lightning at the head master, destroying it all.

"And that's how my fan fiction will go! Pretty cool, right guys?" Ashley had said after explaining how she would write her story. Lisa released her mouth from the straw in her drink as she said, "Yeah, that's cool and all, but what happens after that? I mean you've already spoiled the whole thing."

"Well…" Ashley began.

Fragments shattered everywhere, and another woman was about to strike down at Alicia, and when Ashley tried to stop it, rocks fell onto her, stopping her from moving anywhere.

Alicia was frozen with shock when a dark green blur took her by surprise. It was…

Ollie!

Ollie was there, moving her at the precise time to protect her from the blow, Ashley releasing violet flame at the woman to stop her completely.

"This is seriously starting to turn into a romance novel. And what about Demi? I'm sure she'd like to be a part of this story," Molly criticized.

"Oh don't you worry! The ending is near, Molly, Lisa, Demi!" Ashley grinned.

Everyone was up and silent for a moment, and then when Tall came back out, everyone erupted in screams. Thierry and a girl named Piggy gave each other a casual hi-five and a smile. Ollie and Alicia were also smiling at each other, fist bumping and having fun as usual.

Jas gave Lisa a huge hug, Demi and Ashley joining in after their own spree. Two men named Rhys and Jacob also hi-fived, playing a part in the fight as well.

"So what do you think? You guys have wanted me to write a fan fiction about the school for a while!" Ashley giggled. "It seems pretty good, but next time can you just write it first and let us read it before we go right into action with the story?" Demi asked.

"Oh right, I'm sorry! I—I just," Ashley burst into tears, "I just really wanted to tell you guys!"

_Well this is Tallcraft Academy. I can't believe I ended up being the one that had to endure such cliché magic though. I mean lightning? She could've thought of something more interesting like Raichu's power—err—Phil's power. _Lisa thought.

Malus and Phil were arguing once again by their lunch table when Ashley stood up and said, "You'd _damn well_ think I won't hurt you _more _than you're insulting yourselves."

_Well some things were true at the least. I guess I'll be reading this after all. _Lisa smiled.


End file.
